Urban Legends
by Fiona12690
Summary: During the christmas holidays the Professors and Headmaster have invited the remaining students to the great halls for a round of a scary story contest. One Shot!


**Urban Legends**

Summary: During the christmas holidays the Professors and Headmaster have invited the remaining students to the great halls for a round of a scary stories contest.

_Dear Mr. Potter _

_You have been gradually invite to the great hall tonight for a night of scary stories only if you have made up a few yourself. _

_ Headmaster Dumbledore._

Harry looked up confused and whispered aloud, " But it's christmas?" He shrugged and decide to take the offer, he didn't have anything planned for the holidays and didn't have anyone to go home for. He glanced at his watch on his wrist and smiled he only had ten minutes till he had to get down there and then they would be able to start. He made his way down to the great hall and saw the doors open, he went inside and noticed that Professors Dumbledore, Flickwick and Snape were only teachers here or willing to come. Along with a few Slytherins including Malfoy and 2 other Gryffindor's, 4 Hufflepuffs and 3 Ravenclaws.

Harry sat next to the only open seat which was next to Snape. Smiling he sat down and Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

" Good evening everyone who wished to participate, I hope you have some chilling stories for us tonight. I think we need some more thrill in our lives. Now who wants to go first?"

No one volenteered, they either were shy or didn't really have any stories. Dumbledore looked at Snape expectingly and Snape glared at the headmaster.

" I believe I will." Snape replied viciously as if annoyed to be here. " I call it Blind-Mans Letter"

In a dark meancing voice Snape began.

_**"A woman saw a blind man picking his way through a crowd. The two started to talk. The man asked her if she could deliver the letter he held in his hand to the address on the envelope. Well, she would pass that address on the way home anyway, so she agreed.  
She started out to deliver the message, when she turned around to see if there was anything else the blind man needed. But she spotted him hurrying through the crowd without his smoked glasses or white cane. She went to the police, who raided the address on the envelope, where they found heaps of human flesh for sale. **_

_**The women opened the envelope to see what it said **_

_**"This is the last one I am sending you today.' "**_

Some students were slightly disturbed and Snape was waiting for someone to top that story.

Many students tried, but failed horribly. When it came to be Draco's turn he smirked.

" I call this one 29...30." Malfoy had a strange expression on his face as he told this story even worse than Snape.

_**"A very stressed out business man was walking down the street when he started to hear a noise. It sounded like a riot so he thought about turning around until he heard exactly what was being shouted. "29,29,29,29..." He slowly walked down the street towards the noise until the roaring of the voices seemed to be right next to him.**_

He stopped and turned towards a concrete wall. He noticed a hole in the huge wall, but as hard as he tried he could not look over it and instead curiosity got the best of him. He stuck his eye on the hole to see how many people was on the other side of the wall and why they were shouting numbers.

Suddenly a knife stuck the man right in the eye and tore it out of its socket. In pain and scared, the man ran off as he heard the people start yelling "30,30,30,30..."

" That was just disturbing Malfoy, not scary." Harry stated as Malfoy smirked at him in amusement. " That just tells you not to let curiousity get the better of you."

" Like you could do better Scarhead! Lets see you try." Harry nodded and wenton with the request and even Snape was looking at him.

" I call this Killer with the Keys." Harry stated.

" So original did you come up with it yourself." Malfoy badgered as Harry rolled his eyes.

" Thats the point of the contest right. It said only come if you've made some up. Like I said this is called Killer with the Keys."

_**"A boy and his girlfriend went out in a remote area of the town to "have some personal time." Later on, the girlfriend said that she was tired and wanted to go home. He said okay, but needed to drain his lizard first. Then she turned on the radio and heard that this madman was on the loose after breaking free from the local insane asylum.**_

Her boyfriend said "Don't get out of the car and lock the doors. I'll be right back." So she waited for him and waited and waited. She tried to take a nap but couldn't because she was worrying where he could be. She heard this "tap tap tap" on the window next to her.

She looked up, hoping to see her boyfriend's face to let him in. Instead it was this man's face that was dirty and scarred from cuts. His eyes were bloodshot and rolling in his head, laughing. She screamed when she saw her boyfriend's severed head in his hand and a knife in the other. She turned away and heard it was quiet. Thinking he had gone away she looked again. Only this time...He held the car keys in the other hand instead of the knife."

Harry looked around to see everyone horrified, and saw a few students had left the room and Flickwick had wet himself and Snape fall out of his chair. Harry looked to Dumbledore and questioned, " So does this mean I win?"

"It's seems yes." Professor Dumbledore smiled at him, " They never expected it out of you right Mr. Potter." Before Harry could answer Snape questioned the Headmaster.

" Why aren't you scared or something?"

" Because I was the one who told it to him." Dumbledore replied as he walked out of the great hall sucking happily on a lemon drop leaving everyone shocked. Dumbledore was happy Harry retold his story and changed it a bit too.

The End

A/N: So did you like it? I know it's short, but I don't care. I used the Hookman Legend as the one Dumbledore told Harry and used this one I found which was like the hookman legend for Harry. Hope you liked please review!!!!!!


End file.
